He's Mine
by Romantic Silence
Summary: Hermione enjoys the benefits of a Harry shunned by his peers.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Foreword**: Honestly, I was surprised that "She's Mine" was popular. I never placed much thought into it when I wrote it but somehow, it became my most reviewed one-shot despite its short length. In response to this, I decided to write a second piece resembling that story through a possessive and selfish Hermione's perspective. Hopefully, people will enjoy this one as they did with the previous one.

* * *

><p><strong>He's Mine<strong>

**By Romantic Silence**

* * *

><p>Harry was all alone.<p>

When the Goblet of Fire spewed out his name, his fate was sealed. The students believed him to be a cheat and a fraud, wanting all attention on himself. No one acknowledged the truth that he did not place his name in the fire, not even his own house, the so-called noble Gryffindors, realized he spoke no lies. The other Houses, especially Slytherin, mocked and ridiculed him at every turn, shattering what little self-esteem Harry had fragilely built up over the years attending Hogwarts. It did not help that even Ron, his first friend, shunned him.

Only she, Hermione Granger, remained to be the sole pillar of support for Harry.

She began loathing the student populace when she saw the bitter resentment hidden in the depths of Harry's green eyes. Hermione had seen how shattered Harry became when he was announced as the fourth champion. For the next several days, Harry had walked in a slow, nervous gait, once again fearful for his life. He attempted to hide his true feelings underneath a mask of anger and determination, but there was no fooling her eyes. It wounded her heart to see him so full of despair.

Still, there had been benefits to Harry's isolation. Call her wicked, but she reveled in being Harry's only solace.

She enjoyed how Harry's stormy eyes lit up whenever she neared. He was like a little, lost lamb crying out for his caretaker to arrive. He clung to her, afraid that she would leave him if he did ever let go. Was she despicable for loving the way she had so much influence over him? Was she terrible for wanting it to continue, sabotaging his relationship with Ronald further by planting seeds of doubt into the youngest Weasley male's mind whenever she told Harry she would "talk" to Ron?

She wanted Harry for herself. He was hers and hers alone.

The only obstacle in the way of completely possessing him was his foolish feelings for Cho Chang. Sometimes, she would forget that Harry is a normal teenage boy. Of course he would take up a sexual interest towards a physically appealing young woman. Still, Hermione pitied Harry for his feelings towards the Ravenclaw seeker. It was doubtful she would ever reciprocate; it was widely known that Cedric Diggory and her were gravitating towards one another as of late.

Thankfully, Hermione knew what must be done to have Harry. She already had his trust; it would be simple to have everything else.

It was the night before the First Task. She had found him in an empty classroom, practicing the summoning spell they had chosen he should use to combat against the dragon. His expression displayed his fierce determination, hiding the self-doubt that had settled in his heart.

"Harry," Hermione called out to him softly, "you should get some rest."

Harry shook his head.

"I can't, Hermione. The task is tomorrow and I need to be ready."

"You're more than ready, Harry. If you tired yourself out now, you wouldn't have enough energy to perform well tomorrow."

A frowned marred Harry's face and lowered his wand, stopping his practice at her word.

"Fine, I guess I'm just nervous."

Hermione smiled and walked closer, shutting the door behind her.

"I understand, but tiring yourself needlessly won't help you."

Harry chuckled and nodded. He replied, "You're right. I don't know what I would do without you, Hermione. You've been… a lot of help. I can't thank you enough."

"It's my job, after all. Who else would take care of you if not me?"

His eyes turned from the object he had been practicing summoning and fell onto her. At the sight of her appearance, Hermione found him blushing. It was adorable.

"What's wrong, Harry? Are you feeling ill?" Hermione asked him, knowing that was not the case. She took a step closer to him, her loose dress shirt dropped slightly, displaying the creamy skin of her shoulder.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Harry answered quickly. "Aren't you… cold?"

Hermione smiled once more and shook her head. "No. I think the Heating Charms were placed too early. It's still pretty hot, don't you think?"

She flipped her pony-tail that had been covering her chest over her shoulders, allowing Harry to have a glimpse of her bare neck and the upper portion of her chest which were exposed from the loose buttoning of her shirt; it was clear that she was wearing undergarments in her shirt.

"I... certainly feel a little hot." Harry admitted. "Maybe I should go to bed…"

"It's still a little too early, Harry. It's half past seven."

"Well, I am a champion, after all. I need… I need to get my rest. For tomorrow."

His breathing was becoming shallower with each step that drew her closer to him. He avoided her gaze, looking guiltily down at the floor. Hermione found it tantalizing, seeing a sweet and innocent Harry. She felt like a predator eyeing her prey before the pounce. At the thought of that, Hermione absentmindedly licked her lips, causing a hitch in Harry's breath.

"Harry?" She whispered at him in a sultry tone, her hand finding his own and slowly running her fingers up his arm.

"W-what?" He asked shakily.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of c-course, Hermione."

A triumphant smirk made its way into her features.

"Good."

Hermione gripped him steadily and pulled him forward. They soon found themselves on the floor, Harry on top of her and her arms wrapped seductively around his neck. Their faces were mere inches apart, their eyes focusing at one another. She found confusion and wanting etched onto Harry's face. It was as she expected.

It did not take long before Harry gave into his lust.

Harry's kisses were clumsy. However, instead of disappointing her, it only made her happier. Harry was like the freshly picked fruit Eve had consumed, temptingly pure and forbidden. She allowed him entry, his tongue snaking into her mouth furiously. Harry lacked refinement, but it pleased her immensely. Hermione moaned, loving the way their tongue meshed as they fought for dominance. In the end, she was the victor. Hermione, though inexperienced, was guided by her instincts and her ability to adapt, making it easy to take control and conquer Harry.

His hands reached into her shirt, his fingers gliding against her skin. She felt shivers run down her spine as Harry moved upward, cupping her breasts. His groping was rough and coarse, but once more, she enjoyed the inexperienced touches that Harry provided. Was she odd? Was she peculiar? She didn't care. Hermione was much too lost in ecstasy to even think on it.

"Do you want me, Harry?" Hermione asked him as they parted for breath, both panting from their intimate tumble.

Harry stared at her. He was dazed, but he nodded nonetheless.

"I want you, Hermione."

Hermione smiled wickedly. She reached out to cup his face and pulled him closer. This time, Hermione took control and kissed him first, coiling her tongue around his as she made him groan in pleasure.

"Tell me you're mine." Hermione pulled away, staring directly into his eyes, daring him to say otherwise.

"I'm yours." Harry immediately replied.

Her hands roamed through his hair as she rested her forehead against his own. They remained still together in the empty classroom, their breathing making up the only heard sound amidst the silence. As they foreheads touched, Hermione listened to the beat of Harry's heart. It was soft and melodic, but it was there. While they basked in the glow of their tryst, Harry's heartbeat began to synchronize with her heart's pace.

Her lips twitched into a smug smirk.

_He's mine._


End file.
